


First Meetings - Melbourne December 1923

by CitySouthNorth



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5717311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitySouthNorth/pseuds/CitySouthNorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Mac work together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Sassasam for her wonderful advice and encouragement.

Detective Inspector Jack Robinson entered the morgue that evening and was surprised to find a serious looking redhead peering over the body of Nancy Budge as he was taken off his coat and fedora. 

“Excuse me,” he coughed politely. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m looking for the coroner Doctor Johnson.”

“Johnson is on vacation this week. I’m his replacement. Doctor Elizabeth MacMillan. And you are?” Mac thought it was best to put him off balance. Policemen were generally all the same meaning backward thinking and territorial. She prepared herself for the worst.

“Oh, I see. Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. I’m in charge of this investigation. Pleased to make your acquaintance,” he said and held out his hand.

Now this is different, mused Mac, as she shook his firm handshake. She hadn’t heard of an Inspector Robinson, but her first impression was that he was competent. This might not be so bad after all. 

“And yes, I’ve only just been promoted and transferred to City South, but I’ve worked on a number of homicides at City North under Deputy Commissioner Sanderson and Detective Inspector O’Shaughnessy,” he answered as if reading her thoughts. “This sadly looks pretty cut and dry doesn’t it?” 

“If you mean her husband beat the crap out of her, than yes, it’s pretty cut and dry,” she deflected back to him. This case was not how she wanted to start her week off. “She was strangled.”

“We’re looking at her husband – a Ronald Budge - right now. That said, neighbours have hinted that there might be another man in the picture, so we’re following up that lead as well. But all in all, it’s a marriage which has fallen apart with a violent ending. Unfortunately, it’s not the first or the last case of its kind.”

“And you know a lot about troubled relationships Inspector?”

“Well, a lot of people find themselves in difficult marriages with little recourse and that’s only increased since the war. That the laws aren’t changing fast enough to reflect what’s going on. That violence against women continues. And that not everyone is able to deal with their problems or get help for them or even acknowledge them.”  
Mac looked up and really looked at the Inspector. He had obviously survived the cull after the strike and he looked old enough to have served overseas, but was young for a DI. 

There was a certain air about him that suggested seriousness, strength and intelligence. He was quite handsome for a man – very neat and tidy – and obviously wearing a new dark suit and tie that brought out the blueness of his eyes. Yes, he had served overseas. You could see it in his eyes. His brown hair was carefully combed into shape. All indications pointed to him being married; he looked cared for, although something felt off. Mac could sense a certain level of stoicism within him and a level of control. 

“Agreed. I’ve also noticed an increase women coming into hospital with bruising and worse. I’ll see if Nancy Budge is in our records. But there’s also been an increase in men committing suicide between the ages 20 to 40.”

Jack hesitated before answering. He looked her in the eye. Doctor Macmillan didn’t look unkind. She needed to be tough in her profession and it couldn’t be easy being a woman in a man’s world. “I’ve seen those numbers too.”

“I’ll have the preliminary autopsy results tomorrow. I’ll drop them by City South for you.”

“I can send a constable over to pick up the report. You needn’t trouble yourself,” he returned.

“No bother. You can catch me up on the investigation.” With that, Mac turned back to her corpse. Jack understood the dismissal and turned to leave. “But, a piece of advice, Inspector.”

He turned back. “Yes?”

“Don’t tell people that you’re new. Just own it. If you don’t believe you’re capable of doing the job, then no one else will.”

“It was a pleasure meeting you.” Strangely enough, Rosie had given him the same advice that morning, Jack thought. His mother would never have said anything like that to his father. The post-war world was certainly brave and new. He picked up his coat and fedora and started walking out the door.

“You as well,” responded Mac without looking up. He still needed to prove himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	2. Tuesday

The next day, Mac arrived at City South Police Station after lunch. Constable Stone was stationed at the Front Desk when she introduced herself and asked to see Inspector Robinson. A workman was just finishing up painting his name onto the glass doors of his office. Jack was trying to look busy with paperwork, but was watching them work all the same at the corner of his eye. There was a slight look of satisfaction on his face. 

“Doctor MacMillan for you, Sir.”

“Thank you Constable Stone. Doctor, please take a seat. Tell me what you’ve got.” Mac handed Jack the autopsy report and he immediately started reading.

“I can confirm that our victim was killed by strangulation and that she was beaten and sexually assaulted prior. She also has a number of older injuries including a broken arm resulting from twisting. This is a classic domestic abuse case in my eyes.”

“Are you still certain that the time of death was in the afternoon?”

“Yes. I would say that it was around 2 pm. Why?”

“We’ve spoken to the husband and he claims that he was at work. We’ve found three corroborating witnesses. I would love to arrest him for being a terrible husband, but if I did that… Well, the case isn’t so cut and dry it seems. We’re still working on the ‘mystery man’ theory that the neighbours hinted at, but it also could be a dead end.”

“And you’ll be left with nothing.”

“Indeed,” said Jack quietly. He was hoping for a break from the autopsy and a quick conclusion to the case to show to his superiors that their faith in him was well-placed. He also needed to earn the respect from the men at the station if he had even a chance of being successful. There was so much animosity left over from the strike particularly his being the son-in-law of the Deputy Commissioner. Doctor MacMillan was correct. He needed to project confidence whether he felt it or not. It was just like on the Front. He’d earned his promotion from hard work and long hours. He started re-reading the report hoping for something to jump out at him. 

There was a knock at the door. Constable Stone poked his head in and said, “Sorry to interrupt Sir, but I think we’ve located that other man. His name is Joe Read. We’re bringing him in for questioning - fits the description. He’s on file for some misdemeanors.”

“Good work. Take him directly to the interview room. And, send someone around to the neighbours with his photograph and get their confirmation.”

“Yes, Sir.” Constable Stone turned and started to implement the Inspector’s orders. Stone had been at City South for only 14 months and the station had already gone through three inspectors during this period. He was hoping that Inspector Robinson would be here long enough for him to get noticed and be advanced. Robinson wasn’t chummy like the guys and worked long hours, but they were getting results. He’d met Mrs. Robinson and she seemed quite nice, but the Inspector didn’t rush home each night. Work was more important. The Inspector also knew about the latest police techniques as well, so Stone was hopeful and was more than happy to be his “yes man”. 

“Well, I might have something, but it might be nothing at all,” continued Mac. 

Jack looked up at her and waited. He’d asked around to find out more about Dr. MacMillan and was impressed. His father-in-law didn’t like her, which scored points for Jack. She was one tenacious woman to even get through medical school, but to also work on the front lines in France. He would see if they could speak the same modern language. 

“Looking at both the new and old injuries and knowing that the victim was married for over10 years, the older injuries are not consistent,” she said.

“I don’t understand.”

“She was being harmed by two different men, Inspector.”

“I see.” They sat quietly for a few moments letting the information sink in. “Would you like to sit in on the interview?”

“Are you inviting me?” she looked at him in surprise. This would be a first.

“You’re more intimidating than I am and Mr. Read probably won’t like it. Plus, it will show the station that I respect intelligence and hard work – from every quarter. And, you are a member of the team this week.”

“Alright.”

“Too smug?”

“Just a bit. Let’s get him, Inspector.”

They walked through his back door and into the Interview Room. Joe Read was sitting at the table waiting. He was surprised to see Mac stride in and stand behind him. Jack took the chair in front of him. 

“Mr. Read, I’m Detective Inspector Robinson. You are being interviewed in connection with the death of Nancy Budge. Joining us are Doctor MacMillan who performed the autopsy and Constable Stone who is taking notes. Did you know Nancy Budge?”

“I didn’t do anything.”

“Did you know Nancy Budge?” Jack repeated. 

“What difference does it make? She’s dead right?”

“Did you know Nancy Budge?” said Jack with steely determination. Read took note of the change in the Inspector’s tone. And he was staring at him. It reminded him of his Sergeant in Gallipoli. It always meant bad news.

“Yes.”

“How?”

“We met last year at Church.”

“Is that so.”

“Yeah. It was Mother’s Day and I was with my Mom at Church. Nancy was there with her son and mother. We talked during the tea.”

“What did you talk about?”

“The weather.”

“So that’s it? Neighbours have said that you visited Mrs. Budge on Mondays and Thursdays in the afternoon while Mr. Budge was at work. Did you just talk about the weather during each visit?”

“Is that a crime?”

“Not if the weather doesn’t turn violent.”

“Can I leave now?”

“No. You need to explain your weather predicting to me and the doctor. I’m rather fascinated by the subject. It seems that Mrs. Budge was affected by a number of storms in the past. Did you cause the weather patterns to change?”

“She was pretty and her husband wasn’t taking care of her needs. I stepped in.”

“If it was such a good arrangement, then why kill her?”

Jack’s question was met with silence. Constable Stone was holding his breath. He’d never seen an Inspector question a suspect like this. Mac was also silent, but sensed that she could help seal the deal.

“Did you know that Nancy Budge was pregnant?” she asked coolly but matter-of-factly. Read turned around to look at her. 

“Do I need to answer her?”

“Answer the question,” said Jack getting Read to turn back to him. She was right; the time for games was over.

“Sure, but it could have been her husband’s.”

“Did you harm her?”

“No,” answered Read defiantly.

“Did you harm her, because she fell pregnant?” Jack responded with equal defiance. 

Read understood. He would not be walking out of City South today. “I wanted her every day. She wouldn’t leave her husband, because of the kid. I didn’t know if the baby was mine and I wanted her to get rid of it. She wouldn’t. I had to take steps.”

Jack stood up. “Constable, start taking his statement.” He motioned Mac to the door. “Thank you for your assistance Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


	3. Friday

Later that week, Jack found himself back at the Morgue. Unsurprisingly, Mac was filling out the endless paperwork that their roles required. He thought that she hadn’t heard him come in and was about to say hello, when she looked up and said, “Inspector.”

“Doctor.”

She gestured at the seat and he sat down placing his hat on the desk. 

“The paperwork never ends does it?”

“No,” she smiled at him. It softened her face. He smiled back. 

“I wanted to let you know that the arrest we’ve made on the Budge murder has been accepted by the Crown for prosecution.”

“Good.”

“I wanted to thank you for your assistance with the interview. It seems that the husband played a part in it too.”

“The husband?” 

“Yes, and both the husband and the lover conspired to kill Nancy Budge. Read did the killing, but Budge agreed with the plan. He was supposed to return from work early to help dispose the body, but was delayed at work. Read left the body for the son to find when he got home from school. The husband’s motive was her cheating on him and Read because she wouldn’t leave her husband and lose custody of her son. Neither man wanted to raise the other’s child. Jealously and possession are powerful motivations.” With that, Jack sat back in his chair and pursed his lips in irritation. “She was in a no-win situation being married to a man who loathed her and in love with a man who didn’t respect her.”

“And the son?”

“With Welfare, although I’ll recommend that her parents get custody.”

“Marriage is certainly not an institution that I plan on joining anytime soon.”

“Lucky you,” Jack said under his breath and realizing his confession looked up sharply. “I meant to say…”

Mac cut him off. “You are obviously old enough to have served. Memories causing friction at home then?”

“I don’t think my marriage is any of your bus- ...” he started.

Mac put her hand up to stop him. “You’re right. It isn’t. I stepped over the line. Drink?” She opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. They could both use one about now she felt.

“Maybe just the one,” as he accepted the glass offered and stared down into the amber liquid. “I wasn’t expecting the war to be as it was,” he continued quietly. 

“I know. I served at the Front in a medical unit. I saw more than enough.”

“Too much,” observed Jack looking down at his hands; hands that had done unimaginable things and still shook on occasion. He was sleeping mostly in the spare bedroom now not that it helped much. At least Rosie didn’t have to worry about being hit now, although she still heard his screaming. “We each learn to deal with our souvenirs in our own ways. There are those who have been able to carry the weight more easily than others. Mr. Budge has an excellent service record, but Gallipoli is hard to forget or forgive.” 

“No, it wouldn’t be.”

“Although, it’s no excuse. The prosecutor is going to ask for the death penalty for Read,” replied Jack solemnly. He wasn’t like them was he? He would never let himself lose control. He threw back his drink. It tasted good as it burned down this throat. He placed the empty glass back on her desk. 

“I have a friend who has thrown herself full-tilt into the ‘scene’ in Europe; each new adventure more dangerous than the last from flying airplanes to waltzing with prime ministers. We served together in France, but she’s from Collingwood like me. She has embraced her freedom. I miss her. Another?”

“Ah, no thank you, Doctor. I’m already late. My wife is hosting a dinner party and I believe our friends will start arriving soon. They aren’t quite as exciting as your friend though, but nevertheless, I need to get home.” 

“Too bad. Next time?”

“Yes, but hopefully not too soon. I mean, not because there’s been another murder,” he fumbled. “Drop by my office anytime.” 

“Good night,” kindly replied Mac.

“Good night and please call me Jack,” he smiled with a slight tilt of his head as he put his hat back on and walked out of her office. He turned and said, “Thanks for the drink and the advice too. I know that I still have a lot to learn and unlearn as the case may be.” 

I like him, thought Mac, for a man that is.

I like her, thought Jack as he caught the tram going home. He thought about the friend Doctor MacMillan spoke about. He wished he was free too. However, tonight duty called.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
